Puppy
by GleeAddict98
Summary: Aadi, Kurt and Blaine's baby girl just wants a puppy. Klaine fluff and Aadi cuteness


**This is just a cute little ficlet for you guys ;) hope you like it 3**

* * *

"Daddy!" A little girl ran into the room, curls bouncing.

She hopped on the bed, waking a sleeping Kurt.

He rubbed his eyes, yawning, "What is it Aadi?"

She crawled into the nook of his arms, "I wanna puppy."

"Oh baby I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" she asked inocently.

Kurt looked over at Blaine for help to find that he was still snoring soundly.

He sighed, returning his gaze back to Aadi.

"Honey we don't have the room right now, I mean were would he sleep?"

"He'd sleep with me!" Aadi pipped in.

Kurt laughed, "who would feed him, daddy and I are very busy?"

"I could feed him!" She volenteered.

"Aadi, baby do you know _how_ to feed a puppy?"

"No," she said sadly, looking down.

She played with her toes for a second.

Suddenly her eyes widened, "but daddy you could teach me couldn't you?" She sprung into his lap. "Couldn't you daddy?"

Blaine stired suddenly, "what's all this screaming?"

Kurt smiled, "Aadi wants a puppy."

Blaine's eyes widened, "that sounds like a great idea!"

Kurt huffed, "not helping," he muttered.

Blaine just grinned, ignoring him.

"Aadi come here a minute."

She crawled obediently into his lap.

He leaned over and whispered in her tiny ear.

She giggled, looking over at Kurt.

Kurt tilted his head to the side, trying to hear.

Aadi continued to giggle.

"Blaine exactly what kind of things are you saying to our daughter?"

Blaine lifted his head from behind a curtain of Aadi's ringlets.

"Don't worry your beautiful little head about it, I'm only betraying you in the slightest."

Aadi began to giggle again.

Kurt's eyes became slits at Blaine.

He glanced at Aadi, "sweety what did daddy tell you?"

She looked over at Blaine for consent.

He nodded.

Aadi smiled, "daddy told me he would use persuation to help me get a puppy. He said that you couldn't resist his puppy stare. And if that didn't work we could both beg you on our hands and knees."

Kurt stiffled a laugh.

"Honey daddy is silly, he knows that nothing he says or does will change my mind."

Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt blushed, "_Blaine_."

"What dearest?"

Kurt's eyes shifted to Aadi and back, "what do you think I'm going to say?"

Blaine grinned, "I have my ways, you _will_ change your mind, mark my words."

He winked.

Kurt gave him his best _later_ look.

Blaine didn't seem to take the hint.

"Baby doll I think we should get a puppy, please, please, _please_," he begged.

Kurt shook his head violently.

Blaine began to crawl over towards Kurt, only then noticing Aadi was still in his lap.

His eyes widened in relization.

He kissed her head, "hey baby, how's breakfast sound to you?"

She beamed, "yes, yes, _yes_!"

Kurt just shook his head, smiling.

Aadi crawled out of the bed, Blaine following close behind.

Kurt sat back for a minute before a smash from the kitchen woke him completely.

"Kurt, baby how important was that new set of bowls you bought last weekend?" Blaine yelled from below.

"You mean the blue and yellow ones I ordered last month? That took until last weekend to get here? That cost far more that they're worth?"

Blaine coughed violently, "um, mediphoracly speaking just how much trouble would I be in if it _were_ those bowls?"

Kurt closed his eyes, sighing in exaspiration, "_loads_!"

Blaine let out a shaky laugh, "metephoricly speaking that is."

Kurt got up,talking as he went, "and metephoracly when I see you again your as good as dead."

Blaine swallowed loudly, "um that won't be nessisary... metiporacly."

Kurt stood outside the kitchen door, just out of site, dropping his voice to a whisper so he sounded farther away, "and metiphoracly your about to loose a tickle war."

Blaine was turned facing the window, opisite Kurt, "wha-?"

Kurt lept on him from behind, wrapping his arms around Blaine's middle, and tickling him until he was red in the face and screaming bloody murder.

"Say uncle!" Kurt demanded.

"Never!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt tickled continued to tickle him.

Blaine couldn't help it, he had nothing left, "uncle, uncle, _uncle_! Kurt I give up! For god's sake, _uncle_!"

Kurt let out a laugh, letting his hands fall to his sides.

Blaine fell into Kurt's lap.

Kurt was kneeling on the floor, Blaine laying on his back, head resting between Kurt's legs.

Blaine was still short of breath.

"That.. *huff huff* was... *huff huff* completely... *huff huff* unfair... *huff*"

Kurt just giggled, leaning down and placing a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Does it help that I love you?"

Blaine considered this, shrugging, "I supose so... do you forgive me?"

"Well after winning that tickle war I do feel a bit better... I guess I can forgive you."

Blaine smiled, "make-up kiss?"

Kurt grinned, "why not?"

Blaine smiled, propping himself up on his arms.

The kiss lasted until they heard a small clapping sound from in front of them.

They broke apart, looking for the sorce.

They're eyes fell simuously on Aadi, in the corner, aplauding their little game.

They both blushed furiously.

Aadi just smiled widely, happy with their reaction.

Blaine stood up, crossing the room, and picking her up.

"Hey baby, do you like it when daddy kisses me?"

She beamed, "yes."

Blaine smiled, looking over at Kurt, "hear that baby? She likes it when you kiss me."

Kurt blushed.

Aadi tapped on Blaine arm, insistantly.

Blaine looked down at her, "what is it gorgous?"

"Daddy where's my breakfast?"

He laughed, "comming right up."

* * *

**Thoughts? Reveiws are love, and i DO love you guys ;) Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
